User talk:Dr solar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Physical Godhood page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Energy Manipulations Sorry about the latest, it was pretty late and I'm not my most coherent when I'm sleepy. Don't know why I was even more cranky than usual this time... Your point about "energy is energy regardless of what type it is" and therefore not belonging to Variations but into Techniques shows that you don't really understand the differences between those two: Variations is about different facets of same power (Metal Manipulations Variations include gold, iron, lead, etc), Techniques is about powers you either have to specifically learn or have a knack for doing them. You pretty much got it backwards. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Minor aid, please Some help, if you would. Thank you for the information. Can you please help me out with explaining the problem with the wording of Chosen One to the writer? You helped me a LOT, and sorry about before, but it would just help if I could get some backup, if you would give it. If you don't want to, that's fine too. Would just really appreciate it. By the way, I appreciate the help with Smallville. I completely forgot the prophecy aspect. GZilla311 (talk) 22:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC)GZilla311 New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello there Do you think you can answer this question here? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Event_Manipulation#comm-139725 Storycutter999 (talk) 00:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Omni-Creator Indeed, that would be the ultimate contest. It would even make the powerball jackpot look like a penny. There are, of course, many details to work out, rules, etc. but the concept is awesome. But my only challenge is deciding which power to choose. If someone won and they chose Omnipotence, they may come off short with second rate, in-universe omnipotence. If they chose another omnipotent ability such as Totality Manipulation, they would still be bound to their Verse or another drawback. But the great thing with Omni-Creator is that it is the only power that has transfictional Omnipotence with no compromises to the capabilities of the user. And I happen to be the greediest of individuals who doesn't want to settle for anything but the absolute best no matter what. If I decided the prize of the tournament, I would have the grand prize be Omni-Creator, and a choice of any three additional abilities listed on this wiki, no catch. I would put Meta Probability Manipulation as the runner up prize, and something like Shapeshifting and Power Replication as the third place prize. I do not have many details thought out, but those are the basics.--Buutenks (talk) 04:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Say, can you help me out on something? You see, I am a writer, one who likes to write stories on different things. I am mostly a fanfic writer, but I will not say for which series. On one story I am working on, I am planning to include seven special stones of power, each with their own power over something in the universe/multiverse, and they are all very powerful. They are kind of like the Infinity Gems from Marvel Comics. So far, I only have six stones with their own powers. They are... The Time stone The Space stone The Matter stone Th Energy/Forces stone The Life/Spirit stone and... The Mind stone. So far, I have only those. I am still trying to come up with a seventh stone with its own power, and I have yet to decide which power that should be. Any suggestions (don't say spirit or soul, please)? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:17, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Just to make sure, how would the reality stone work? And what about a probability stone? Storycutter999 (talk) 03:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Yo there! I want to ask you something in terms of making a new power: is it not a problem if I go and makemake a power that allows its user to manipulate events in other dimensions/different realities/alternate universes? I have heard that Event Manipulation itself does not seem to manipulate other realities' and dimensions's events aside from altering different realities from the same timestream. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Just checking, did you get my last message? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I shall do it tomorrow, then. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Kami tenchi he is omnipotent and you can't admit it Hello there. What do you think of my new "Canine Manipulation" page? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Absolute Will Aside the fact that Applications list is longer than Omnipotence and Complete Arsenal? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) To put it other way, I'd prefer if someone actually took a good look at this power and removed the unnecessary Applications. Simply adding more and more powers, even if they fit, doesn't make the power better if it looks like someone just took every Almighty power and lumped them on single page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Kami Tenchi I don't get why you keep removing him? The Choushin are proven to be of at least the same level as Eru Illuvatar, The Lord Of Nightmares, and the Creator of WOT. Having created their entire 12-dimensional multiversal reality from scratch as an experiment to find a higher being than themselves. And Kami Tenchi was stated to be several dimensions/orders of infinity above them. If you want proof you need to watch the 3rd Tenchi Muyo OAV series. It isn't as handy as comic scans to link to, but there are downloads available. I would appreciate if you would do so. Thank you. Antvasima (talk) 19:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I own the DVDs myself, but here is a link that I found: http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/7843442/Tenchi_Muyo__Ryo-ohki_3_OVA___Special why do i keep removing him? because hes not omnipotent simple as that. that is not proof dude. kami has no feats and has not been stated to be omnipotent. you can say hes stronger than this or more powerful than that. that just means hes a stronger NIGH omnipotent being than the choushin. But the Choushin have the same or better (creating 12-dimensional reality trumphs creating 5-dimensional reality) qualifications as Eru Illuvatar, the Creator, and The Lord Of Nightmares, and they are included. I don't get it. Could you please watch the Tenchi Muyo OAV3 if you want proof? Because that's the only way to illustrate that I know of. Antvasima (talk) 19:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) dude, ive watched tenchi before. hes not omnipotent. and just because you created something that has more dimensions doesnt mean youre stronger, the 5th dimensional imps only come from the 5th dimension they DID NOT create it. i dont know about the other guys. but the choushin questioned a power even greater than their own. that right there makes them not omnipotent. Well, when he started to manifest he almost destroyed all of 12-dimensional reality, and Mister Mxyzptlk was stated to have created the DC multiverse in Grant Morrison's Action Comics. Have you watched episode 14-20 of the OAV series? If not, please do so. Antvasima (talk) 20:07, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I have created a talk thread here: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:144084 Antvasima (talk) 12:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Story help Say, remember when I asked you for help on deciding on a "seventh stone" for my story? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:19, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, so far, I have this all down. The Gems are... The Space Gem, The Time Gem, The Matter Gem, The Energy/Forces Gem, The Life and Soul Gem, The Mind Gem, And the Chance Gem. With the Chance Gem consisting of these powers: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Probability_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Event_Manipulation Would this all work out well? Is it okay? Storycutter999 (talk) 22:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I am just going to use them as an important part of the story I am working on. When all gems are together, they can be used to achieve total omnipotence, which is why the good guys in the story must get them before the bad guys can. Storycutter999 (talk) 22:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hi, please don't say stuff like "off yourself" to other users, no matter how much they may annoy you. just asking/warning Gabriel456 (talk) 22:01, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ultipotence Would you two keep your argument in Talk-pages until it's finally finished and then do the Edit? It's getting annoying to the point I'm starting to consider locking Ultipotence until you can agree about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Omni/Ulti/whateverpotence You two mind using your Talk-pages to clear this thing up, your edit/delete cycle isn't interesting to anyone else here. And don't bother to contact me about how you are right, it's between you two to argue it out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hope You Say Yes I hope you are a debater and hope you join OBD Beyonder (talk) 02:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Let Him Wank When people start to explain to him more he will stop lol Trollipotent nice one! Beyonder (talk) 08:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Question about totality manipulation Hey, I have a question about Totality Manipulation. Can you answer? This power says that encompasses everything. All voids, ginnungagap, absolute nothingness? Another question, is there a verse in which there is only the absolute Nothing in Omega Omnisphere? Vitorriq (talk) 11:32, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Its already covered by several powers Both omnikinesis and omni-perception are covered by several of the other powers on transcendent consciousness, so there is no need for them as applications. I left Subjective Reality since its fine as an application, but the other two are unnecessary.SageM (talk) 00:25, September 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM Its covered by Omnipathy actually.SageM (talk) 00:32, September 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM As well as Transcendent Connection.SageM (talk) 00:36, September 10, 2017 (UTC)SageM Question, please answer. Not ignore me Hi, Dr. Solar. Try not to ignore me, I know I can be annoying but anyway. Tell me, in YOUR point of view, Totality encompasses EVERYTHING, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G, right? It's also our own real world where I'm typing this message (remember I'm talking about our real world and not fictitious versions, parallel versions, indistinguishable versions or everything)? Vitorriq (talk) 13:01, February 19, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, August 19, 2018 (UTC)